Fight to the Finish: Rice ball in a Fruits Basket
by fma.lady.Mars
Summary: This is a 15 part series with my OC's. Poor Alice Tumario finds herself and five others trapped in an anime game, traveling and aging in fifteen or so different anime worlds. Alice's first World happens to be the first anime she watched
1. Ch 1 An Off Begging

Ch. 1 an off beginning

Everyone has a story to tell, some not so great. Some stay with them forever, like during the wars or the lose of someone dear. Well this story is interesting to say the least considering the fact that the person in the story is just 13 years old. Her name is Alice Tumario, and she is everything you could think of. A care taker, fighter , someone you could look up to for the younger children and brace yourself... an anime nerd, a Japanese art that can have many art styles to it and any kind of genera, Alice was in love with it, and new almost everything about it. She wanted to be so badly to become a anime artist. Everyone said that she was great, but she was so humble and blind eyed to think it was true and said every time that she was just average. She appreciated the complements though, she never thought she was as good as the people who drew the different kinds of shows she watched. She was rather modest then most.

But it was normal. She had always dreamed of becoming a animation artist like the people in Japan, and she tried so hard for two years. It was hard and there were times when she couldn't get something right about her figures, but that came and pasted very quickly... anyway we need to get to the story. So now you know a little bit about her. Huh? Oh yeah, I need to explain her don't I? She has tanish skin that's soft to the touch. Her eyes were a cappuccino brown color that glittered in the sunlight, and her hair was a dark chestnut color what curled on some days and was straight on others, it was little bit above her shoulders but to the point where the ends could touch to top of them. She wore glasses that had a black rim, she mostly wore boyish clothing but now and again she wore girlish clothes.

She had plenty of friends that knew her, well, knew a fair amount about her and had a club for acting for the people in her school, she had about 8-10 people in it...getting off topic here, any way on the outside she's a normal girl that everyone loved. But on the inside, she was kinda lonely in a way. About 4 years ago, her sister left the house with her new husband who was a wine taster in Paris, and about the same time her older brother left to travel the world. One year later. Her younger brother, Jake, died in a car accident. On the day of her birthday as a matter of fact. Her parents, work till late at night, she wouldn't be able to see them till after she was finished with dinner. And sometimes till she was in bed already.

So yeah, to put it straight she was alone. For about 5 years.

NOW, on to the story.

During a lesson in her math class, Alice was fast asleep laying her head on a text book.

"Alice. ALICE!" the teacher exclaimed. Alice wearily lifted her head, looking straight up at her "yes?" she said calmly,

"Will you stop sleeping during the lesson! You have a test on this, this week!"

"No, I was listening. I was just resting my head" Alice said stretching her arms.

"oh really? Then what did I just explain right now?"

with a yawn Alice answered her " you were explaining the difference between expression and equation. And that a equation is when you say "is" for the the verbal use of it and also using a equal sign,"

"and?" the teacher went on

" and an expression is when you don't use an equal sign, your just talking about the question itself. Am I right?" the teacher backed away from her desk and sighed. "that's correct"

"thought so" Alice had this interesting talent were she can hear pretty much anything even if she's in the other room, even if she's sleeping she would wake up immediately. It stuck with her as long as she could remember. Though when she was day dreaming she blocked all sounds out. That's something her parents never really got, plus she was good at reading people. Like if they were hiding something or telling a lie to her.

When the end of the class was over she dashed to her next class. And that was another thing, though she doesn't participate in any sports shes flexible and fast. When she was close enough to her classroom, to the point where she could walk she slowed her pace. One of the kids she knew from class was a girl named Kendall, her height was like that of a fourth graders but had a teenagers face, her hair was blonde and straight, her eyes a deep sea blue "Al! Wait up!" Alice turned around to face her, she was running and panting to catch up,

"Sup"

"What do you mean 'sup' here I am trying to catch up to you and you say 'sup'?"

"oops, sorry" Alice said rubbing her head, they walked the rest of the way to class when Kendall announced to her " I don't get it."

"get what?" Al asked curiously (Al meaning Alice)

"how your so fast and yet your not part of the cross country club! Your faster than me for gods sake!" Kendall was the fastest on her team,

" I don't know, I do practice at home you know." Alice said with a grin

Kendall frowned and looked disappointed for some reason. "Bedsides, running makes me-" When they entered the class room Alice had run into something tall and big. When she looked up,it was a kid named Gage. He had an identical twin brother who was in some of her classes and in a couple, she had the two of them in her class. Gage wore a blue hoodie with dark blue stripes and denim blue pants, his hair was short and black that like a ravens feather. He was part of Alice's drama club, "Alice! Uh, I um. Sorry!" he ran off to his seat not even glancing at her.

"huh, wonder why he ran way"

"because your so pretty and cool" Kendall said under her breath.

"hm?" Alice said looking down at her " because you surprised him, I guess"

"oh, I'll apologize to him later" Alice said walking forward to her desk "for now let's-"

for a moment Alice's head started to hurt, "Al? Are you okay?"

"yeah, just a quick pain. It's gone now" Alice said with a grin, in truth her head still hurt. Alice herself lies to almost everyone, if something happens to her and she gets hurt she lies to people and say she's fine when she's actually not. But she does nothing but smile and says 'don't worry about me!'

The class went on and Alice was doing her work so she didn't have much homework when she got home, someone threw a crumpled piece of paper on her desk. She stared at it for a minute then looked to where it was throne from. Garrot, who was a MAAG like her. ( manga, anime and gamer). He was about the same height as Kendall, had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a plaid blue jacket with black jeans. He lipped and pointed to the note 'read, it's about the club' he was also part of the club.

She opened the note, it read:

I can't come to the meeting today,

I have to pick my sister up after school and than I have to go her dance recital

After she was done reading It she wrote something on there and threw it back to Garrot, he opened it and read it:

that's okay, today we are just going over the recording process, then we have to go over our scripts for the twelfth night. It's the singing parts ;)

he looked over at Alice and said in a whisper "sorry" she shook her head and said "it's fine"

He smiled and went back to work.

School was almost over. when the class ended, Alice and Garrot talked on the way to they're last class. "hey Al, have you ever wanted to go to they're world?"

"who's world?"

"the anime worlds, ya know?"

"oh, all the time brother" Alice said with a sigh, if only. That would be the type of heaven Alice would want to go to if she ever died.

"why do you ask?"

"well you know I've been thinking about it lately, and it just accrued to me. That what if that were to happen to us. Any of us for that matter?"

"... I'm not so sure. I do admit it would be hell a cool, but then again." she stopped speaking for a minute "Al?"

"huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it, come on lets go"

Garrot nodded and walked faster to they're class. He seemed concerned about her lately, like she was lost in a way.

As they entered the class room, Alice saw Gage and at the same time he noticed her coming in. She gave a slight wave and smiled, he froze a minute and then nervously waved back. But looked away again, "did I do something to piss him off?" Alice said confused "not that I know of. Could be he's intimentstraighed by you?"

"you mean intimidated?"

"... that's what I said" Garrot said real fast, he had this funny little habit when he spoke. He would say the wrong thing or say a word wrong, like when they were in reading once he said " imcriblable" when the word was "incredible". "hm, oh well" Alice said walking over to her seat. She sat next to Gage's brother Garret... yes there were two Garrets she knew. It was pretty common than. Garret went to his seat "sup" he said to Alice calmly, he was different from Gage, he was more mellow and down to earth you could say.

"your brothers acting a little off today"

"hm, oh yeah. I guess he hasn't told you yet huh?"

Alice got a little confused on that note, "what do you mean? Is he not going to be able to come to the meeting ether?" It was worried tone she had when she said it "huh?"

at the moment Gage was walking by they're desks to see what they were talking about, "well that he likes-" he was cut off by Gage covering his mouth from behind having a nervous laugh "hey Allison! How are you?!" Alice's real name was Allison but people called her Alice or Al for short "uh. Good?" she said looking at Garret struggling to get loose. "and you don't have to call me by my full name you know? Just call me Alice, kay?"

"yeah, sorry! Don't mind him he's just an idiot!" Garret was frustrated by that quote, "is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"what no! Of course not! Its nothing!" he said quickly. Alice's head was starting to hurt more. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, they both looked at her, Garret bit Gage's hand, he let go holding his hand and looking at it. Garret leaned over and asked "hey Al, are you alright?"

" I, I don't know, my head feels like... like" Alice eyes were getting blurry and they started to sting, her head started to feel light and blank. She fell forward onto Garrets lap, she was out cold.

Gage was frantic and jumped over the desk and went over to Alice, Garret supported her head and went down with her. "Alice?! Alice! Please Alice wake up! Alice!" Gage yelled desperate. His voice was starting to fade more, and more. Until. It was completely gone.

When she awoke she was inside a dark room that consumed her entire body, nothing but black surrounded her. She floated in the never ending darkness. She felt strange, like something was eating her up. When she looked around she didn't know what to do.

"what's happening? Hey! Can anyone hear me? Someone help!"

"... relax" a sudden voice said softly to her

"who's there?!" Alice exclaimed

"just relax, think about where you are"

"that's the thing, I don't know where I am!" what was this voice she kept hearing? Some kind of ghost? Or is she just going mad? Ether way, she tried to think about where she was. Closing her eyes and blocking all sound. It was silent and when she opened her eyes she found her feet touching the ground, it was cold and rough. When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest, completely surrounded by pine trees and oak, the air was husky and damp like it had just finished raining. When she looked around she found a boy who was about her age and height. His hair was not too long but it was covering his ears, and the color of it was that of Gage's.

"this is where you would want to be? Kinda depressing don't you think?" he was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. And for some reason he didn't wear any shoes.

"who are you?" Alice asked staring at him "and aren't you cold?"

"hm? Oh, I don't like wearing shoes that much. Makes me uncomfortable" he said wiping off some bark from the souls of his feet. "okay? Where are we anyway?"

"your mind, the only place where we can talk" he sat on a moldy log, crossing his legs. Alice said nothing, 'my mind?' Alice thought, 'why? That's kinda awkward'

"apparently you like this kind of atmosphere! Though I would have chosen something different. Anyway sit," Alice walked over and sat next to him, his voice was pretty deep. Not what she expected from him, he seemed like he would have a softer voice. " you never told me your name?"

" I have a lot of names, some a little weirder then others. Though I like the name Rest"

'Rest? Weird, but okay' she didn't understand why his name was that but Alice just dealt with it. "here's the thing, there is something that you will be going through soon. I'm not so sure when but soon"

"okay... Rest?"

"yes?"

"why the hell am I here?"

he hung his head, and rubbed his head. "didn't I just tell you?"

"no, you told me that we needed to talk, you didn't tell me why I was here" he glared for a moment then answered. "because you were chosen for the Game" confused by this Alice asked "what game? Like Hunger Games or something?" he stared at her for a moment "no"

"then what?"

"parallel dimensions to different worlds, there worlds to something you dream of" Alice thought a second. "oh... OH! HA! THAT'S SO COOL!" Alice announced. She looked at him and said "but why me?" she asked. She didn't understand that part because she was nothing really. Well, to her mind. " because you were chosen by the contractors who are in charge of the Game."

"so it is like the Hunger Games then, but with no 'my the odds be in you favor!'"Alice said it as if she was mocking the scary lady in Hunger Games, though Rest didn't say anything but answered "yes, even though I don't know what that is"

"The Games are for those few who are like the people that MAAG's like, but they were literally like them, the anime characters from the different shows. There are Five people who are chosen for this. Alice, you being one of them, so that meant that there would be four more. For each of the members of the Game they have a Guardian that follows them to each of the worlds, they have they're own talks with they're own companions. The companions are the people who have entered the game, when you enter the Game you are asleep in the real world. When you enter the worlds you are really in a coma pretty much,"

"so your my Guardian?" Alice asked curiously, "yes,"

"alright, that makes sense so far" Rest went on "each world hold these creatures called Chimera's that are half half of different animals, it could be for example, have a tiger head a lizard body and a elephants tail and legs. These things will try to kill you and you must defeat them so that there are no more of them in that world. Each one of them holds there own power and techniques. But so do you, you can have different powers in each world you come across. You just have to think about it, but you can also turn me into different weapons that you can fight with to defeat them" Alice was calm about all of this, but she was so excited. In her mind she was freaking out by the whole thing in its self, but then she thought about how dangerous it would be.

"what happens if someone dies? Will they die in reality?" Alice had seen a lot of horror movies and a lot of sci-fi. She was a geek to put it straight. She was more of a tomboy then anything, she loved action movies, and shonen-jumps that she got in the mail every month

(shonen-jump: an action anime with some drama in it Ex: Bleach, Fullmetal alchemist)

but she did like those romantic comedies very much, like Mirror Mirror, Ever After, Crazy Stupid Love and Easy A.

"okay your just really geeky or you watch too many movies" Rest chuckled, Alice frowned and said under her breath "... both." her face flushed a Rose color. He hung his head again and rubbed his eyes "can I finish explaining this?"

"yeah sure go ahead man" he went on " you don't die in the real world, unless everyone dies... you see, each person has three lives, in each world they have one life like any other person. But if they die three times, once within three worlds then they will be out of the Game. If one person makes it to the last world and is able to defeat the Game Master than they will be returned home in the real world with they're soul and everything.

Alice thought a moment. "souls? You mean that they are in the real world soulless? How can that-" she was interrupted by a sudden growl that shook the ground beneath them, "what was that!?" Alice shouted

"we're running out of time, look I have just a little while till its time for you to awaken. I need you to remember me, and my voice so that you will recognize me when the time is right. Do that and you will be fine" the ground rumbled even more then last time, Alice braced herself against a nearby tree. "Alice" Rest stared into her eyes, as she did with him. His eyes a beautiful blue hazel and said very grimly "good bye"

Alice stared at him then a bright orange light started to appear around her, like in doctor who when the doctor regenerates into a new doctor. It was exactly like that first her hands then her legs eventually going to her face, Alice was scared but Rest smiled and held her close. Alice's face was pressed against his chest, it felt familiar, Alice then began to slowly fade consciousness, the thunderous sound began again but didn't stop. Rest put his head against hers and said quietly "it's time to wake up. Allison" she closed her eyes and listened to the words.

Alice. Allison... AL!

Alice started to open her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked to her right seeing a posters that had a diagram of the human body, "hey, about time you got up" Alice turned her head and saw a girl with very short honey blonde hair with a little clip on the left side of her bangs. She wore a long skirt and a gray sweat shirt, it was Skye, a girl that Alice had met on her first day of school. She was just an average girl, well to Alice's eyes she was. People thought of her as weird and strange. It seemed that Skye was the only one that Alice trusted the most out of everyone, because she understood her and knew what she was going through. "hey. What happened?"

"well you pasted out in class, just out of no where" Alice held her head and rubbed her eyes, it felt like a migraine gone bad. "and after that? Then what?" Skye picked up a magazine next to her, "well, your little boyfriend started freaking out. His brother picked you up and carried you to the nurse" 'boyfriend?' Alice thought "what do you mean boyfriend I don't... Oh my god, Gage is not my boyfriend!" her face started to flush a tomato color, Skye chuckled while looking at the latest fashions, "hey did you know that they're talking about bringing those things you put around your arms... Dammit what are they called again?"

"suspenders?"

"yeah that's it!"

"Skye. Something happened when I was pasted out."

"like an alien encounter?"

"something like that" Alice was a bit dejected by the whole matter of her passing out, it was silent after that for a long moment "Skye"

"hm?" Alice thought about the encounter with Rest, meeting him and about the Game. "have you ever wanted to go to they're world? You know the anime worlds." Skye stopped reading and looked at the ground not saying anything for a while, nether of them did for a long time. Listening to the ticking of the clock above the bed Alice laid in. "... I don't know"

Alice looked up at her, Skye still looking at the ground " I think it would be amazing to go there but, in truth... I would be scared. Because I wouldn't want to be alone, or screw up anything. Like what would happen if I fell in love with someone in a certain world, then what. Then I wouldn't want to leave. I would be afraid of hurting them." Skye had a point, what would happen if that were to happen. Then she never would want to leave. " I think... I don't think that would be fun, but hurtful. And selfish"

"right," Alice said looking away from her, "it would be selfish" Alice suddenly didn't want to be part of the Game. "besides you have your boyfriend, so you wouldn't fall in love with anyone"

" I told you he's not my boyfriend!" Alice screamed. Outside of the door was an embarrassed Gage who listened to the entire thing, even the part where they were talking about him. His cheeks were red as a rose, but he breathed and went into the room knocking on the door before entering. Alice and Skye looked over seeing him "well speak of the devil, I'll give you love birds a moment to yourselves" Skye announced as she put the magazine back and walked out the door "we're not love birds!" the two shouted at the same time, both of they're cheeks a rose color. Alice sighed and sat up from the bed, Gage looking over still standing. "So how are you doing?" Alice looked up with a smile, "I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to freak you all out"

"no! I'm mean, uh. It's fine." Gage stammered again. " It was just kinda scary, that's all" they were quiet for a few minutes, Gage walked over and sat in the spot where Skye sat. " I uh,"

"yes?" Alice looked at him, he was looking away from her. " It's just. We're friends right? I mean you just seem... A little distant"

'that was a stupid question!' Gage yelled at himself. Alice didn't understand, distant? "well of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"well I... I don't know." Alice took off her glasses and just stared at the sheets. " Did you think that I didn't like you or something?" Gage didn't know what to say but when he looked at her without her glasses, he went over to her and held her close to him. " I did" he said " I did think that you didn't like me, because of how I acted. But the reason I'm always like that is because."

Alice waited, she listened to his heart beat, it was getting faster. Alice's heart was going crazy, she was so nervous, "Allison. I... I lo-"

"hahahahahahah!" a loud burst of laughter came out from the door, Gage shot back from her falling backwards and landing on his ass. Alice looked at the door, there was more than ten kids standing there laughing loudly. "oh my god! Ha ha ha ha!" Skye was bending over while a whole bunch of other kids laughed. "it's just like in a romantic comedy!" Alice was so angry and embarrassed by that, Gage was still on the floor turning his head away from the crowd. He clenched his teeth and ran out of the door "Gage, wait!" Alice shouted at him, but it was too late. He was already gone, she got out of the bed and was about to start to run after him but one of the kids announced "you realize what he was trying to say right? He wanted to know that he liked you! But there is no way that you would fall for someone who was so immature as him!"

Alice was furious "how dare you! All of you!" she scolded, they stopped laughing. " What the hell is wrong with you! Laughing at someone who didn't do anything! Gage was going to say something that really meant a lot to him! And you go and ruin it!" Alice was so upset and angry, she turned around and started to walk away "well he's an idiot, why would he think that he would get a chance with you" Alice turned around and punched the kid in the face so hard that it actually flung him backwards into the crowd " and why wouldn't he?"

She walked away pissed off and sad.

Alice searched the entire grounds of the school, but there was no sign of Gage anywhere, Alice decided to go home, she would confront him later. It was the end of the day anyways, no point in staying. Though she didn't know what to say to him. "sorry, Gage." she said aloud to herself, she felt so bad for him. And so sad, she tilted her head to the sky stopping in her foot steps, looking at the trees rustle in the wind so beautifully in the sun, the cool wind blew her hair to the side, her scarf blowing in the same direction. She looked ahead of herself and to the ground, she walked on. All the way to her house, she saw a figure sitting down on the side of the pathway, leaning on a tree. Gage. She paused and stared at him a minute. She walked towards him to the point where she was only a few feet away from him. He was panting, and it didn't take long till he noticed her. He looked at her still panting on the ground. He looked away from her though, too embarrassed to talk to her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you." Gage looked at her, and felt silly and childish for running away like that. " no. I think that I should be apologizing for my actions. I didn't want you to look bad in front of all those..." Alice was going closer to him kneeling down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "tell me what you wanted to say? Please." he seemed a little surprised by this, but he just looked at the clouds and back at her "... I love you" he said calmly. "will, will you go out with me?" Alice didn't say anything. She thought about what she should say. Or do. " I can tell you don't feel the same way"

"... no, but let me try something first before I agree." his eyes widened as she lifted her head pulling in closer to him. He came closer as well, eventually kissing each other, 'Alphonse' Alice thought, ' I think I finally found out what love really feels like' Alphonse was from a show that Alice loved dearly, he had a kind and trusting heart, she loved him dearly but knew he was only a made up character. So she pretended that he was watching over her. Gage and Alice thought of it as a dream but knew it wasn't. Right behind them was someone Alice knew for about all her life, Wells, he was a gentle, kind, and warmhearted guy like Alphonse, though he was pretty scary. He knew Alice ever since they were in 2nd grade. He was like a brother to her in a way. Although, Wells thought differently in that matter. He took care of Alice for a long time, he never wanted her to get hurt ever. As Wells was walking home he stumbled upon Alice smooching Gage, he didn't say anything. He was shocked by this. He was in love with Alice as well. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Gage was his friend. And he never even told him about his feelings towards her, Alice and Gage pulled apart from each other, they looked straight into each others eyes. And smiled, resting they're heads against on the others. Wells's backpack slid off his shoulder to the ground with a clunk to the gravel. Alice twisted her body around to find Wells in shock.

"A-Al?"

"... Wells" Gage was frozen and in a bad position right now. Alice was a bit shocked by his sudden arrival out of no where. "W-Wells. How long have you been there?" Gage said scarcely

"... Long enough, you bastard!" Wells ran over to Gage pinning him to the tree holding his shirt collar punching him in the nose. "Wells! What the hell has gotten into you!" Alice screamed trying to get him to pull away. "you son of a bitch, you knew. You knew and yet you went and took her anyways!?"

" what the hells got you so upset? I didn't take her. You were just too slow ass hole!" Gage swiped his feet under him knocking him to the ground pinning him, Wells doing a head butt to let him go. Gage flung his head back falling to the ground  
"Wells! Gage! Stop! let hi-"Alice's head started to get dizzy and light again but the same thing went for Wells. He got slower he stopped trying to get back up, his feet were starting to quiver like he was fighting forever. They both started blinking fast, Wells tried to stay up, but Alice fell to her knees feeling like she was getting weaker by the second. Wells turned back seeing her struggling to stay awake. "A-Alice."

Alice began to pant and lose consciousness again, she began to reach her hand out to the boys Wells finally fell to the ground, falling on his side. Still reaching out to her. Wells closed his eyes. 'he must have.. been chosen as well...' thought Alice, Gage dashed over to her frantic once again, "Allison!"

" I told you not to say my name, you goof" Alice said smiling up at him. "don't worry just hang in there I'm going to get you guys so help,"

"... Gage?" he looked down at her with her eyes half closed " it's okay... wish me luck. And i'll tell you my answer when I get back." she closed her eyes fully. All she could hear after that was the sound of Gage's voice telling her to hang in there. But it was fading. Quickly. And quietly.

"Alice?" a voice that grabbed her into the darkness. She was glowing again, in front of her were four other people, they all looked different than before. She saw Wells, Skye, her brother James, and a girl who was rather hyper than most, smart too. Her name is Hannah.

All of them in a deep sleep, though Alice seemed to be the only one who was awake, she was in this glass cylinder that had names that she hadn't heard of. Names for everyone in the room, for Wells: Star Gaze, Skye: Jewel, James: Inspire and Hannah: Glory. Alice tried to get to her feet but could only get to her knees, when she saw her tag it read: Rest. The person she met when she pasted out, when she looked into the glass, she could see her reflection. But it wasn't her, it was some stranger. She had hair that was about the point where it would cover her breast, it had a dark pink in the front, her eyes were a dark almond color, she didn't have her glasses on but she could see clearly. She felt as though her breast had gotten bigger... She wasn't too thrilled about that part because she already got enough compliments about that. Her wardrobe was different, she had a black tank top and long green cargoes. On her arms where a shoulder length arm mitts that were knitted gray. Her shoes were black chucks.

Alice thought she looked bad ass.

Alice looked around the room, it was black with little lighting at all, there was one door way, it was straight in front of her, Alice looked inside her own cylinder to try and find a way out. She banged against the walls and against the glass. Stomping on the ground. No luck, only echos. Alice got to her feet to get a better look at things

"hello? Is any body out there? I need help!" Alice curled her hands into a fist banging it against the glass "HEY! LET ME OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Alice banged her head against the glass, " I don't want this..." Alice said to herself, she slid down to the ground, and waited. She didn't know what for but she just waited. Alice then heard some beeping, she looked up, and saw the signs changing. On all of they're boards

Wells: Romeo x Juliet

Skye: Sekirei

James: Darker than Black

Hannah: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

Alice then looked at hers, it read

Alice: Fruits Basket

the very first one she ever watched, it showed her so many things. How to be kind, and that it's okay to be sad or scared. And that it's okay to cry. She noticed a long letter to each of the Companions had the same note. It read

Rules:

if you or your guardian dies, when you go through the portal then you will meet up with them no matter where they are

when you find his or her companion then you will tell where you have been so far, include the number of worlds and they're name

do not change anything, if you try to save someone who is suppose to die then the future will be changed for them

do not fall in love with anybody in the time line you are in, the future will be change if you fall in love with anyone.

Do not tell anybody about the future that will happen, they will try to change it if you tell them.

When you defeat a chimera you must keep track of how many you have killed in the end

there are 15 worlds, if you get to the 15th world and defeat the Game Master then you will survive and so will everybody else.

If no one defeats the Game Master then you all die in your world, and will become a Guardian

do this and you will survive.

When Alice finished reading it she was suddenly sent down a hole. Pasted out... again

Ch. 2 the Family Curse

Alice awoke in the middle of a forest filled with bamboo trees. She felt rain sprinkle on her face and felt the cold mud beneath her, she began to get up "ow, okay that hurts!" Alice said aloud. She began to rub her back but then paused. She looked around some more. There was a stair case that looked like the kind you would see if you were in a Japanese shrine... It was the same one like in... Fruits Basket. The story is about a young teenage girl named Tohru (toe-rue) Honda, who lost her parents in separate accidents, her grandfather let's her stay with him but he had to do some remodeling because his daughter and her family are coming to stay with him, not wanting to be a burden on anyone she decided to live in a tent. But she didn't realize that she was on Sohma property, she told them about what happened and asked if she could stay on they're property just until she can go back to her grandfathers house again. They decide since it would be too dangerous to let her stay out by herself to let her stay at they're house in exchange, she would do the house chores. When one of the Sohma's brings her up to her room a strange boy comes from the roof But she accidentally hugged him seeing him turn into a cat. Confused by this they tell her that every time one of them is hugged by the opposite sex or they are under a great deal of stress then they will turn into the animals of the chines zodiac, the members of the family are Yuki (you-key)(Rat), Shigure(she-gure-e) (Dog), Hatsuharu (Cow), Kagura ( ku-gr-a)(Boar), Momiji (mo-me-gee)(Rabbit), Rin (Hoarse), Kisa (Tiger), Hiro (Sheep), Kureno (Chicken), Hitori (Dragon), Ayame (a- aw-me)(Snake), Ritsu (Monkey) and Kyo (Cat). The Chines Zodiac story is about God inviting all the animals to a banquet and to not be late, the Rat decided to trick the Cat telling him that it was the day after tomorrow. The next day all the rest of the animals went to the banquet. Hearing that the Cat missed it, he has always wanted revenge from the Rat. Thus began the classic fight between Cats and Rats. Kyo is determine to defeating Yuki, thinking that if he beat him then he would be one with the Zodiac.

With the permission of the head family master, Tohru is trusted to keep this a secret from anyone. It is a great show to watch, it's sad but its so romantic too.

Alice, for some reason, didn't seem shocked, freaked out or anything. More like fascinated by the scenery, it was so beautiful the way the water dripped off the bamboo leaves. The sound of the birds so happily chirped they're sweet song to the gloomy forest. Alice wasn't completely covered in mud but enough to soak her clothes and make them uncomfortable to walk in, Alice had no choice but to follow the stair way up. It wasn't a long climb but her legs did hurt after that, when she looked around the top. Everything was so different, she saw a house and with two stories and a paper door in the front. It was open to probably let air inside the house, so it wasn't so stuffy. It looked expensive, but still a good house to live in. But this house belonged to Shigure, she couldn't just barge in unannounced, but it wouldn't hurt anyone to sit on the porch. Would it?

The muddy and hurting Alice decided to sit down on the edge of the wooden porch for a while. She tilted her head downwards closing her eyes for a minute. When she looked up, Alice gazed at the garden. It was simple and pretty, it had a little stream that wrapped around, had a little fence that protected it. The entire place looked so beautiful in its own way. Alice began to rub her eyes, her entire body was soaked and cold because to the rain that was getting harder. "glad I stopped here. Would've really sucked If I got stuck out there" Alice said to herself looking up at the sky.

"it most certainly would" a voice out of no where agreed behind her. Alice didn't move for a second 'do I dare look behind me' she thought. Slowly she turned around to find a tall man (from her prospective) in a light green robe and coal black hair holding a newspaper behind her. Shigure Sohma, a dashing man who was also a novelist. But at times could be a good for nothing pervert. "sorry, didn't mean to startle you at all"

"um, no your fine. I didn't mean to intrude in anyway"

"no it's quit alright. Though I'm curious how you got so dirty? Did you get jumped but someone?"

" I tripped"

" I see, would you like to clean yourself up? You can use the bathroom in here"

" if you wouldn't mind that would be great" Alice got up from the porch and Shigure guided her to the bathroom, " there are washcloths in the cabinet there. You my take your time if you wish" Alice thanked him and asked for his name, even though she knew it already. She just wanted to be polite "oh, its Shigure" he answered with a kind smile " and you are?"

"Alice. Just Alice" she said shyly

"well Alice, if you like, once your done. We can go down stairs and talk a while"

"... Sure, that sounds nice" she smiled and Shigure left the room closing the door behind him. When she was left alone in the bathroom, she looked at herself more clearly in the mirror. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than she looked in her world. The front of her hair was more of a salmon apple color than anything, her eyes a dark bronze color and hair a cappuccino and mud color as well. She got one of the washcloths and wiped her face then her neck, she looked at the gray arm mitt and took them off to look at her skin. There on her left shoulder was a dark red dragon that wrapped around her entire arm. Alice was about to reach over and touch but she was interrupted by a voice that came from well all around her " I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Alice looked around frantic to see who said that

" Who's there?" Alice said not too loudly but loud enough to hear. "me! You know? The guy you met in your head!"

'kinda awkward but okay' "uh, yes? I remembered"

"okay good!" a sudden pain in Alice's head came and a bright flash of light came out of no where. Alice covered her eyes from the light but when it dimmed down he slowly opened then, to find a handsome guy that was her age. The same guy who wore no shoes when they were in her mind, Alice was a little dumbfounded for a moment when she looked at the guy in front of her 'this is just like Fooly Cooly. The giant robot came out of that poor kids head and started acting human, this is getting weirder and weirder!'


	2. Chapter 2 (not) The Boy with No Shoes

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS OF THE FRUITS BASKET MANGA. PLEASE DO NOT GET PISSED BECAUSE OF THIS... Thank you :3**

Authors Note on the bottom ^u^

Ch. 3 The Boy with No Shoes

Alice looked at the boy in her mind for the longest time with so many emotions running in her mind, confusion, scarce, anger, humor and... Well pretty much every emotion out there. But at the time Alice just stared at him, with her mouth open, and eyes completely bugged out.

"uh? Hello? Earth to Alice?" Rest said going over to her waving his hand over her eyes, when she finally snapped out of her trance she screamed a little and backed off, falling to the floor,

"H-H-H- How? No! No no no no no no no no Noooo! This can't be happening! This right here! With these people! And the dog and you, and the robot!"

"Robot? Like Fooly Cooly?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, the people down stairs were listening to her and wondered what the heck was happening to her,

"Maybe I should go check on her?" Tohru said aloud to the people " Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's alright Tohru-kun, besides if she needs help, I can always go up there for you-"

**BANG**

Yuki and Kyo both hitting Shigure in the head and face, 'Pervert' they both thought.

"It was just a kind gesture you two, no need for violence!" Shigure said in his innocent tone of voice,

"Honda san, don't fall for his stupidity" Yuki said slurping his ramen. "Sick Bastard doesn't know when to stop talking!" Kyo commented.

Hearing some more banging and screaming everyone down stairs was beinging to worry more and more. Only until they heard a door slam open and a running down the stairs. Alice fell on her knees and turned over to face Rest who was trying to explain what happened

"Look, If you just listen to me!" Rest said holding up his hands trying to make her calm down

"SHUT UP! You don't know a goddamn thing! Get away from me you mindless alien!"

"1. I'm NOT an alien! 2. stop freaking out-" Only then did Rest realize that the four former residents where staring at them with wide eyes and confusion

"... Hi!" Rest said looking at them waving, the rest of them waved as well a little anxious

"Hi" Yuki said staring a little confused

"Sup" Kyo said holding his ramen near his mouth in mid mouthful

"Nice to met you" Shigure said completely calm but shocked

"H-Hello" Tohru stammered

"Sorry for all the ruckus!" Rest said calmly "I just needed to talk to her for a while-"  
"Don't get all goody to shoes with them you mind bobbling pervert!" Alice yelled at him

"Okay, I've had enough" Rest sighed going over to her and grabbing her hand and twisting making her fall to the ground. In pain

"OWWW! Damn You!"

"I'm not going to let go of you until you promise to calm down and listen to me" he said in a low tone. Which kinda scared her "Do you understand me?"

Alice said nothing at first then glanced over at him and nodded slowly, Rest let her go and helped Alice back on her feet. After examining him for a moment he smiled and looked over at the other people who were still there and who were still scared of what was going to happen next. Everything happened so fast it kinda scared them.

they weren't sure what to do next, Rest went over to them and bowed to them

"Please forgive this sudden intrusion, understand that this must be very confusing to all of you"

"Got that right" Kyo mumbled to him

"Any how, my name is Rest and i would like to explain what's happening... If you'd like, that is"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment then Shigure answered "I think we all need to know what's going on right now. You said your name was Rest, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Well Rest, if you don't mind we would like to hear what happened or what is happening."

"I would be delighted to sir, and Alice" she turned her head and looked at him for a moment, he loosened the serious look he had before. "I think you need a little more information before we go head on into this, don't you?"Alice nodded and they all sat down at the table with the paper door open to let in some air.

it was foggy and cold and still raining,

"now I'm sure your all confused-"

"VERY confused" Kyo Blurted out loud, only to have a hissing pain in his leg after Yuki kicked him under the table.

"But, It's all very simple. This here is Alice as you all know and she has been chosen to fight in 'The Game' as we like to call it"

"We?" Shigure asked

"Yes, there are two different groups of people who are already in the Game to begin with. There are the Guardians and the Companions. The Guardians are the ones that are after the chosen few who are inside the Games. There are Five in all, both genders of Women and Guys. Old and young, though the Oldest is about 27"

"27!" Alice yelled "Well how about the youngest one I suppose she's only 10?!"

"9 actually" Rest corrected, Alice felt faint and was really trying to put things together "The men and women in the Games are after the chosen ones and they're companions. I'm Alice's companion, and so do the rest of the people here in the Games"

"How many are in the Games?" Tohru asked a little confused but understanding slightly

"counting Alice, Five. All of them people that she knows"

"It sounds like I'm the reason for this whole thing" Alice whined. Rest didn't look at her for a long time, she stared at him with wide eyes

"Hey... Look at me..." Alice said seriously, Rest did with a scared look in his eyes "Is this whole thing because of me?"

"Um... Yes?" Rest winced, Alice sighed and look like she was ashamed of herself.

"Why is she here kid" Kyo said "Of everywhere she could go why here?"

"... Because you guys were her first

"..." Everyone didn't say anything, for that matter no one moved, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Alice all sat there with they're eyes wide open.

"What do you mean by her first?" Tohru asked

"You guys. This place was the first place she ever saw," Rest explained " the first anime she ever watched, the first people she ever got to relate to in any anime"

'Oh, that's what he meant' everyone thought who was worried

"Alice-" Rest pulled Alice close to his shoulder "could probably tell you anything you think she wouldn't know and the future after you guys are old and gray, after you all graduated and everyone in your family! Hell, even your friends!"

"I'll take that bet" Kyo said leaning back a little

"Fine then! Ask her anything"

"Okay Rest, your going a little too far" Alice whispered

"Trust me" Rest whispered back, it sounded familiar and strange. He sounded like a mix between Alfons Heiderich from Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa and Lavi from D. Gray-man.  
Alice felt a slight blush coming over her cheeks (cause both of them were her favorites)

"Alright, what's the name of the boar in-"

"Kagure..." Alice said quickly

"What?" Kyo said a little confused

"The name of the boar is a girl named Kagure Sohma who is head over heals for you, she first became your friend when you were young children about 3 or 4. She met you when you were in a park drawing pictures in the mud, you once asked her to grab you hand to go and play and she did, she is however a few years older than you though but that doesn't really seem to stop her from loving you ever second of ever year that pasted when Haru, Momiji, Kagure and yourself were in grade school all the way till middle school..."

Not a word after that, the four sat in aw of the sudden information that she had just given.

"... What can you tell me about my friends in the counsel?" Yuki asked

"Your the president of the student counsel, the vise president happens to be the most annoying but most intelligent guy in the group, his name is Manabe and he also has a younger sister in the counsel who has a bad habbit of destroying everything in her way after... an incident. The next one is a small short stack who doesn't really like you per-say, I can't remember his name though. Sorry"

"Wow! You were... Spot on!" Yuki smiled and seemed amused by her intelligence " That's amazing! Your really amazing you know that!"

Alice smiled and seemed like she had been accepted for the first time,

"What about my mother?" Alice looked over at a miss Tohru Honda who was sitting there a little amazed as well. However, Alice didn't know where to start with that.

"... Your mother, how do I say this... She's, the one person I would trust with my life. She was brave and strong after your father pasted away, and even before that. She was still an incredible person. Without her husband, without you. she wouldn't be the person who was so kind and loving all those years ago... Kyoko was. The best person there was"

Tohru seemed like she was about to cry, the boys looked at Tohru while Rest looked at Alice with a small sign of worry in his eyes though Alice didn't seem to notice however.

"She isn't from here, she knew because she has watched you for the longest time in her world" Rest continued "Now do you believe me?"

Not a word again, except all of them gawked and then smiled. After everything was situated again, Rest went back to explaining.

"The chosen ones in The Games have many names, Like the chosen ones, Jumpers cause they move from world to world, Travelers, Time Lords are my favorite. But the other companions like the name Cadecus"

"Cadecus?" Kyo said, sounding a little confused. The others looked confused as well

"You mean like Hermes staff? The one where he traveled everywhere on in Mythology?" Alice had said, her younger brother had loved Greek and ancient mythology and used to talk all about the different myths and stories to Alice and her older brother

"That's it!" Rest said smiling

"Your a staff?" she asked

"Huh? NO! I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Rest yelled

"Sure you did you mind raping bum!" Alice hit Rest in the arm while glaring at him. Hard.

"OUCH!" You know that really hurt you jerk!"

"Oh screw off!"

The three teens laughed a little, but the adult of the house stared at the two young ones

'They're only children' Shigure thought 'how could they be mixed up in this?' Tohru saw Shigure looking a little worried at the two, and she thought the same thing.

Rest had explained the years he was in the Games, he remembered one time he grew to be 38 in the Games and other tails of him becoming a wizard in a Fairy Tail. Some of them were about him dying by his old partners sides and going onto the next partner. Apparently the Games take place once every 3 years, Rest is new to the Games so he's only had nine or ten companions.

Alice and the few fellow anime characters who were intrested in his stories sat around the table while Tohru made dinner. Alice could hardly believe it was it's only been one day, and she's this close to her favorite anime characters. She felt like the luckiest geek girl ever.

THE NEXT DAY~

Alice and Rest had left the Sohma house hold around ten to go off to they're first fight, Tohru and Yuki wished the two young ones luck while kyo sulked on the roof again. Shigure had approached Rest and looked sternly at him but in a caring way,

"I would like to speak to you when you get back, if that's okay with you?" Shigure asked. Rest seemed a little confused at first, but then nodded and went out the front door with Alice.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as they were both walking down the long stair way out side.

"Not sure, I guess I'll find out when we get back huh?" Rest smiled and so did Alice.

As the two walked around the city Rest was telling her how she could kill the chimera,

"I don't even have a weapon to kill them with" Alice complained silently

"But you do have a weapon, every kind of weapon you need right in front of you" Rest said stopping in front of the entrance of the bamboo forest. Alice looking confused stared at Rest curiously, but then she looked at him with wide eyes

"... Ah ha..." she laughed "... Your a weapon? Like in Soul Eater?"

Rest nodded "But unlike Soul Eater I can turn into any weapon you want, you just have to think of the kind of weapon you want and then I'll turn into it"

"Huh... So if I thought of you turning into a Japanese katana then you would turn into it-"

A large flash light surrounded Rest, it almost looked like lightning shoot up into the sky and then fall down to the ground again, Alice reached out her hand and it fell perfectly into her hand with about a heavy landing in her hand. There it was Rest as a beautiful silver bladed katana with red wrapping around the handle, it was a clean smooth blood red sword casing around the blade.

"_what do you think?"_ came a voice, Alice looked around a little then down at the blade in her hands

"Uh.. Rest?"

"_Yup! It's me!"_ came the voice from the blade, Alice was astonished by this and laughed a little bit.

"Wow, that's fucking awesome!" she said quietly "But wait, what happens to your clothes?"

"_my clothes are one my body so it doesn't matter if they're on me or not. Though I do prefer having clothes on"_

"Then what about your shoes?"

"_I told you I hate shoes, those things are uncomfortable"_

"Well that does explain why you just walked out without putting anything on your feet"

"_Anyway, onto how to fight!"_

"Right! Where do I aim? Like wheres it's weak point" Alice asked putting the beautifully crafted blade in her pants belt

"_Aim for the head and then travel down it's spin till you hit the middle, if that doesn't work then just go for the middle of the skull or the heart"_

"What, that's it? Sounds simple enough"

"_Yeah, no... Wait till you actually see then, most of them get the size of buildings_"

"What?! How can you expect me to destroy something that big?!" Alice yelled

"_I expect you to be a little shocked by this and I don't blame you, back then I was pretty terrified of the chimera's when I first saw them"  
_

"Interesting how calm you are" Alice sighed

_"Ah! Somethings coming! Get ready!" _Alice turned around real fast and saw the colossal chimera with a lizard head and a monkey body, it was almost 12 feet tall and the size of a pregnant elephant.

Alice went into her battle position and waited for the chimera to get close to her, thankfully it was slow. Alice would use that to her advantage and take it while it was coming towards her. Only problem is, the Lizard Chimera had the head of a cobra snake...

To be continued...

******* Hello hello, how are you all? I really don't care ^_^

In this chapter i apoligize for a few spoilers if i gave any way for you manga readers, now you may be asking why i haven't put chapter 3 out. One reason i was super busy with homework the second reason is that i am a lazy bitch who has been also in the middle of a certain anime called D. Gray-man (hint hint)  
Any hoo, this chapter was a little bit fun and hard because i kept having to go back into the fruits basket manga and anime to make sure i didn't make any mistakes, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i love you people who reviewed for my story. Keep it up and see you in the next chapter...


End file.
